1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement on a power dividing device of an apparatus such as a camera arranged to change the destination of transmission of power of a motor or the like from one destination over to another.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 22(a) and 22(b), in loading a camera with a film cartridge 104, it has been practiced in general to open a back lid 101 backward from a camera body 102 and to place the cartridge 104 in a cartridge chamber 103 which has an open part in the camera body. According to this method, however, a complex mechanism within the camera is exposed to the user of the camera when the back lid 101 is open. Therefore, if the user is unaccustomed to cameras, the method tends to make the user feel uneasy. Besides, there is some subtle difference among cameras in the manner in which a film cartridge is to be loaded. Such difference complicates film cartridge loading procedures, to cause the user to fumble with the camera or the film cartridge. The conventional method thus has either caused failures in loading cameras with film cartridges or necessitated a troublesome loading operation.
To solve this problem, a camera which has recently been proposed has a film cartridge loading structure which is arranged as shown in FIG. 23.
Referring to FIG. 23, this camera includes a cartridge chamber lid 201 which is arranged to open and close by sliding within the camera and a motor 202 which is a drive source for the lid 201. When a film cartridge 203 is inserted with the cartridge chamber lid 201 opened as shown, the film cartridge 203 is automatically pulled into a cartridge chamber 206 by means of a driving roller 204, a motor 205, etc., which are disposed within the camera body. The film cartridge 203 thus can be perfectly loaded without the aid of a human hand. Conversely, in taking out the film cartridge 203, the motor 202 is first driven to open the cartridge chamber lid 201. After that, the film cartridge 203 is sent out by the motor 205, the driving roller 204, etc., to a position where the cartridge 203 can be easily taken out. The camera arranged in this manner has a less number of parts of an internal mechanism exposed to the eye of the camera user and is simpler than the conventional loading method. The camera allows even a beginner photographer to easily load a film cartridge.
However, in the case of the camera having the film cartridge loading structure arranged as shown in FIG. 23, the use of motors for moving the cartridge chamber lid 201 and the film cartridge 203 has presented new problems, which are as follows
(i) In case where motors are arranged separately for driving the cartridge chamber lid 201 and for moving the film cartridge 203, the size of the whole mechanism of the camera increases, because each of these motors requires its own reduction gear train separately from that of the other. PA1 (ii) With the motors and the reduction gear trains arranged respectively for the cartridge chamber lid 201 and for the film cartridge 203 as mentioned above, the arrangement inevitably brings about an increase in cost.